Twisted Wishes
by Blazing Bright Streak of Light
Summary: When we wished on a star, we never expected what would happen next. Never thought that our lives could be totally ruined yet totally fixed in ten short days. Our greatest dream and worst nightmare unleashed, the greatest and worst thing to ever happen. My name was Nanobelle; my cousin's name was Griffin. This is our story. It all started when we wished upon a star...
1. Chapter 1- A Wish Made

I sat in the backseat of my aunt's car, face squished against the window and tears streaking down my face. I sat in silence, looking out at the world but not registering what I saw.

My cousin, Griffin, who was sitting beside me, also in stunned silence, and I were on our way home from a biannual doctor check-up. Everything had gone fine...

Until the doctor ran some blood tests.

We both had some sort of genetic blood disease, and were estimated to die within three months. My mom and my aunt sat in the front seats, crying, while Griffin and I were just sitting in the back, unable to speak and uncharacteristically silent.

Our lives were over. No becoming Pokemon trainers, no winning the Kalos League, no meeting cute guys, getting married or having kids.

I turned to look at Griffin. She was pale and slender, with blonde-brown hair and clear blue eyes. Usually her face was lit up brighter than Lumiose City, with a billion kilowatt smile and eyes like fireworks. But not today. She just stared out the other window as I had moments before.

I expected that I had a similar expression on my face; sad, sulky, lifeless, instead of my usual positive, bubbly, perky attitude. I looked a lot like Griffin, or so I was told. I had slightly wavy brown hair with creamy blonde streaks, green eyes with flecks of brown and yellow, and a nice tan.

Griffin reached over to me, rubbing her knuckles on my arm, a gesture strange to anyone who hasn't known her for a long time that she dies when in need of comfort or feeling content. She met my gaze, eyes dull and lifeless.

"I wish I could say that everything would be fine, but..." I told her, and she nodded on agreement, still rubbing my arm.

"Yeah. At least we got to live this long. Apparently this disease could've risen up anytime before now, or so the doctor said."

I could faintly hear my mother and aunt crying and telling eachother baby stories of us that they already knew.

"I wish there was something we could do," Griffin whispered, voice ladened with grief. "There's so much I wanted to do."

"As did I. We'll just have to make these months count." I said, and Griffin nodded again as the car pulled up to our houses. Our families lived right next to eachother, a ways into the Santalune Forest.

My mom and aunt scrambled out of the car to share the unfortunate news, while Griffin and I lingered, getting out slowly. The wind tousled my hair as we stepped out, and I knew that Griffin and I both did not want to go inside to be swarmed by concerned family members.

"Let's go on a walk," Griffin suggested, already moving to one of the various forest paths. I followed, relishing the deciduous world.

We walked aimlessly for an hour or so, and when the sky had begun to darken we decided to head back. I was puzzled as we came to a fork in the path that hadn't been there before.

"Which way? Griffin asked. "And how long has this been here?"

"I don't know. I think we should go... Right."

"Why?"

"It just feels... Right." We laugh half-heartedly, then continue down the road to the right.

The forest grew continually dimmer, and while I was anxious to get home, I was undaunted by the oncoming dark.

"Guess we haven't explored this trail yet," Griffin commented.

"Guess so," I replied.

The woods opened up into a small circular clearing, filled with grass and other plants and I noticed just how late it was; the sun was no longer painting the sky with the purples, oranges and pinks of the sunset, and the night was spreading in an inky blackness.

"If we go wandering in the forest in the dark, we'll just get even more lost, possibly attacked by wild Pokemon," I reasoned. "Maybe we should stay here, and find our way home tomorrow."

"Wouldn't be the first time we stayed out here at night. Maybe not exactly here, but in the forest."

We found a patch of soft grass and clovers and lay down, staring up at the now dark sky. A single star shone above.

"Make a wish," I told my cousin. "I bet we have the same one." Out of the corner of my eye I see Griffin smile.

"I wish to not die of this stupid disease," Griffin speaking loudly to the star. The single silver speck flashed brightly, seemingly in response, and it grew bigger...

... Or closer.

"Get up!" I said urgently, standing up and helping Griffin to her feet. The appeared to be star continued to fall, a streak of light trailing it. Griffin and I reached the edge of the clearing and dove into a bush, peeking over the top at the object falling from the sky. I could see it quite well now; it appeared to be a five pointed star, but where the bottom two points should have been there was a lump. The object tumbled down until it hit the spot in the clearing that we had been seconds before. A white flash burst out as the 'star' connected with the earth, and a shock wave blasted Griffin and I back.

The light faded, and my ears rang as I got to my feet, Griffin standing beside me. It expected the clearing to have become a crater, but all I could see was a small depression in the dim light. Griffin walked into the clearing, and I followed.

"I've heard of shooting stars, but this is ridiculous," Griffin cracked, and despite the seriousness of the situation I laughed.

We reached the small indentation, and inside lay a... Something.

It had a star shaped head, a small body, and wing looking appendages, as well as short arms and legs. It opened it's eyes and floated to its feet, looking at us.

"Ji- Ji-" Griffin stammered.

"Yes," the creature said. "I am Jirachi, the wish-maker Pokemon. It has been one thousand years since the last wishes I granted, and yours are the first I have heard since awakening."

"So your going to heal us?" I asked, dumbstruck. "Grant our wish?"

"Yes," Jirachi said, smiling. "It would be my honor to do so."

"We most certainly wouldn't say no," Griffin said.

"Then it shall be done." Jirachi closed its eyes, the reopened them, glowing a bright white. The light spread, engulfing us as sheilded my eyes and reached out for Griffin. We grasped hands as the world became white.

* * *

There! First chapter! Expect the next one sometime tomorrow!

Please review and tell me what you thought, and if you found any errors please pint them out so I can fix them.


	2. Chapter 2- Headaches

I woke up to someone shaking my arm. And a headache.

"Nanobelle!" A voice said, probably the person shaking me awake. "Nanobelle, wake up!"

"Wha-?" I crack my eyes open to see my cousin Alder squatting next to me, blue eyes shimmering with curiosity.

"What happened to you and Griffy last night? My mom came home last night crying and then we couldn't find you. Are you guys really sick?" he asked. I smiled, remembering what had happened last night.

"Not anymore," I told him. "We wished on a star to be healed, and then Jirachi fell from the sky and granted it! We're not dying of that disease anytime soon!"

"That's great!" He beamed. Then his blue-green eyes dimmed. "But that means you're still gonna make me wear a dress on your birthday."

"You bet!" I said, inwardly groaning with pain from my headache as a sat up. I tousled Alder's blonde hair. "Is Griffin awake yet?"

"No. She said that she would bite me the next time I woke her up." I looked to my right to see my cousin sleeping restlessly. I clapped my hands over her ear, and she bolts upright. She looked at me, imitating a growl.

"I have a headache; that hurts more than it usually would!" She exclaimed, but she's not truly mad.

"So, you really saw Jirachi?" Alder asked.

"Sure did!" I chirped, then since as my head throbbed. I look over at Griffin; she was holding her hand to her head.

"Come on, Griff. Let's go tell everyone the good news." I stood up, helping her to her feet. I look around, seeing that it's mid-morning-ish and that we were a only a few yards from Griffin's house. I heard the door slam shut and knew that Alder ran inside.

"Prepare to be stampeded," Griffin said as we stood up. Her family spills out of the house. The slender shape of my cousin Aspen races into my house, reappearing seconds later with my parents, brothers and sister following. They join the present and pestering, and they all herd Griffin and I inside, the clamor of their voices making my head pound more.

* * *

The next hour went by in a blur of relieved cousins and sibling, glad fathers and crying mothers. And a happy pet Growlithe Tao. Griffin and I tell what had happened and everyone rejoices. I would've gone and celebrated with them if I didn't have a headache. It felt like two armies were launching nukes in my brain.

"Let's go into my room, Griffin says, heading up the stairs. I follow her, eager for some quiet. The whole family is in the kitchen, making a celebratory feast of sorts.

I stepped into Griffin's room. It was nice, if cluttered. It had a desk littered with papers, pencil shavings and bits of lead strewn on the surrounding floor. The green walls were covered with pictures and paintings, so much that there wasn't much wall. Most of the art was of Pokemon. Jiggypuff, Eevee, Ralts, our pets Cupcake and Tao, and a lot of others. Half of the papers in the room I drew, same thing went for my room. We spent more time together than any other people in our families, besides our parents. My room was her room and her room was mine. We slept over frequently, and we both had bunk beds.

I sat down in the desk's swivel chair, while Griffin flopped onto the bottom bed, a collectable Togepi plushie falling on her face.

"Do you have a headache, Griff?"

"Yep," she replied, voice muffled by Togepi.

"Your mind in a war?"

"You bet."

"Nukes and atomos?"

"Uh-huh."

"They bringing out the heavy artillery?"

"Yep. It's a war zone in there all right."

"I wonder why we both have a headache," I wondered aloud. Griffin threw the Togepi off of her face, looking at me upside down.

"I have a feeling it's a side affect of sorts from seeing Jirachi."

"Could be right."

"At least we aren't dying anymore,"

"Certainly a perk. I'd rather have a headache than die. Then again, I'd probably get sick of it and wish I was dead."

"True. Just to think; yesterday we were diagnosed with something that would kill us, and a wish later we're back in the train if life," Griffin said, smiling.

"Now we can go on our Pokemon journeys and win the Kalos League."

"And meet all sorts of Pokemon."

"And boys, after Pokemon though," I laughed, but it's cut short as my head goes from a dull throb to an explosion of pain. We both wince.

"I am hating this head ache," I grimaced. "It seems to hurt for both of us at the same time."

"Interesting."

"Very."

* * *

About an hour later lunch is done, and Griffin and I went down to eat. Everyone was crowded around the table, which was laden with food. Tater tot casserole, spaghetti with French bread, and chicken fettuchini. We grabbed a seat, as some do and already have. Alder and my younger sister Sage argued about which evolution of Eevee was stronger as they sat down. Their squabbling, and the noise of clanking dishes and other conversations made my head feel worse.

"Are you okay?" My mom asked, sitting beside me.

"Yeah. Fine. Just a headache." I answered.

"I'm so glad that you're safe. I was so worried." She smiled, then told Alder and Sage to stop quarreling.

I scooped some casserole onto my plate, stabbing a tater tot and holding it up to my face. The smell made my mouth water- it was one of my favorite foods- but I felt like I couldn't stomach it. I just wasn't hungry.

Griffin seemed to be having a similar problem. Her French bread had a bite taken out if it, but that was all. She sat with her head in her hand as she twiddled her fork in her spaghetti. I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" My mom asked.

"I just wanna go lie down," I told her.

"Okay. Head on home."

I nodded, getting to my feet. A few questioning glances were shot my way, but everyone continued eating. I walked down the hallway and out of the door, then into my house. My Skitty Cupcake followed me up the stairs into my room, squinted eyes some how appearing happy. I open the door to my room, flopping down onto the bottom bunk of my bed and kicking off my shoes. I close my eyes, my head giving a few pulses of pain before I fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks to Sky of Stars for reviewing, favoriting and following my story, and to the people who are reading it now. If you found any errors or have any tips, please tell me so I can make the story better! The next chapter will be more interesting and up soon.

Also, leave a review! It feels so awesome to get them! See you for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3- Dreams and Discoveries

I was walking through the forest, on a trail I didn't recognize. Light streamed through the leaves, birds twittered above, and dense foliage surrounded everywhere. I seemed seemed to know where I was going, but I didn't. All at once, the birds ceased their song, and something rustled in the undergrowth in front of me, coming toward me.

A lot of somethings.

A group of brown and cream animals burst out of the bushes, forming a semi-circle in front of me. They had fluffy scruffs and tails, and tall ears.

Eevee.

One stepped forward, one of six.

"You need to come with us," it said, to my surprise. "You belong with your kind"

I shook my head. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm not an Eevee. how can I understand you?"

"Because you're an Eevee!" Another said. "You're one of us!"

A little Eevee stepped forward, gripping my shoelace in its mouth.

"Come on," It said around the string, pulling on it. "You have to come with us! You're an Eevee, just like me."

"No, I'm not," I told them, picking up the small Eevee and setting it by the others. They all stared at me, brown eyes shining. One flicked its ears, and they all turned and raced back into the forest. The trees and plants melted into oblivion as I woke up.

* * *

There were two things that I noticed when I woke up: my headache was gone, and it was light out. I grabbed my watch off my dresser, reading the time: 6:00 exactly.

_Either I only slept for a little bit, _I thought. _Or I slept through the rest of yesterday and all last night. Awesome._

I sat up, remembering the dream I had had.

_They said I was their kind; an Eevee. Well, it was a dream, only a dream. A strange one. _

I stretched, getting out of bed. I dug through my dresser, grabbing my swimsuit and walking down the hall into the bathroom. I turned the water on, got into my swimsuit, and took a shower.

* * *

I walked down the stairs, all clean with new clothes, to see my family eating at the table. There was and empty spot bearing a sizable stack of pancakes. I rushed over, sitting down and cutting into the pancakes.

"Glad to see you're up," my mom said as I wolfed down my food. "Do you still have a headache?"

"Nope, no more headache!" I attemted to say, but it came out in a series of rasps. I frowned, and Sage laughed.

"Ha! Now you can't make me promise to do anything!" I stuck my tongue out at her, finishing my last pancake. I put the plate and silverware in the sink, then ran into my room to get my shoes. My Skitty Cupcake sat on my dresser, watching me. I walked out if the room, pausing when I heard a soft voice.

"You're special."

I looked back in my room. There was no one but Cupcake, was just smiling.

_I must be hearing things. _

I walked down stairs to the front door, then to Griffin's house, knocking on the door. A few seconds, my aunt answered the door, her hair messy from sleep.

"Good morning," she yawned. "Here to see Griffin?"

"Yep!" I tried to say, but rasped instead.

"You have a sore throat too? How strange. Griffin's voice is as rough as Tao's bark. Anyway, come in." I nod, walking in.

Griffin is slumped on the couch, eyes glazed over. Her siblings were scattered around the room.

Griffin turns her head toward me, waving a hand. I respond in suit. She held up a finger for wait, then trudged upstairs and came back minutes later a notepad and pencils. Together we walked outside. I grabbed a pencil and the pad, scribbling down-

'Where to?' I show her and she takes the pad, writing a response.

'Treehouse?' I nod, and we set off on the trail leading to our fort.

It soon comes into view; a dingy shack in a huge oak tree. Nailed into the trunk were planks of wood to serve as steps and rungs. While the tree was tall, the fort was only ten or feet in the deciduous behemoth.

I grip the pencil in my mouth and begin climbing, fear edging my thoughts as I get higher.

_Stupid heights. Why must I be afraid? _

I sigh, which comes out as a rasp, as I open the trapdoor in the treehouse floor and scramble inside. With windows on every wall and a thick wood floor, one could see the spectacular view and feel safe. Griffin came in seconds later, carrying her pencils and the notepad in her mouth. We sat down and passed notes to eachother, scribbling in the notepad.

* * *

Rasping laughs and three-fourths of a pad of paper wasted was the result of several hours in the fort. I told Griffin about the dream I had- she had a had a strange dream regarding Vulpixes- and we both complained about our inability to talk, and wondering why had both had headaches yesterday.

Griffin and I clambered down the ladder as my watch beeped six times. We found everyone in my house, around the table eating the food from yesterday. I sat down loading my plate. I noticed my mom smile at me, obviously glad to see that I was feeling better. I ate plate after plate, and then after everyone was done I sought out Cupcake.

I found her sleeping on the top bunk of my bed, curled up with her twitching playfully. I laid down next to her, rubbing her ears. She purred, looking at me with squinted eyes. I closed my own and continued stroking her soft fur.

"They're not just headaches, you know," something said, the same voice that called me special that morning. My eyes shot open.

"Who said that?" I asked, frowning when I could talk again. I looked down at Cupcake, frowning more when she smiled.

"I did, silly!" Cupcake said. "I'm so glad you can understand me, and that I can properly understand you. Now I can finally tell you were to scratch me!" My mouth fell open.

"How... How... How..." I stammered.

"I don't know."

"Do... Do I sound like a Pokemon?"

"Yep! An Eevee, to be precise!"

"An Eevee?"

_Just like in my dream. That's creepy. This whole thing is creepy. _

"You're taking this remarkably well," Cupcake commented, stretching.

"I don't understand..."

"Well, be grateful that you aren't dying!"

"Yeah. Am I going to become more Pokemon? And what about Griffin? She had a sore throat and a headache too. Is she going to... turn into a Pokemon, as well?"

"Mostly likely, in both situations. You'll probably become more Pokemon, even full Pokemon in time, and Griffin may be joining you."

"Will it hurt? And will it take a long time?"

"I don't know. Might, might not. It's sleep time now. Goodnight." She yawned, them curled up and started snoring.

I sat there for a minute more, checking my watch. It was 7:28, so I climbed down the ladder, changed into my pajamas and got into my bed.

I didn't think that I would fall asleep for a good while, but after a few moments of closed eyes, the world faded into nothing.

* * *

Thanks to the 65 people who looked at this, and to dragons790 for favoriting. The next chapter will be really long and exciting, so check it out today or tomorrow!

Please review what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4- Tearing and Tears

I found myself in a small meadow, with a 360 view of the night sky all around.

_I'm dreaming again, _I realized.

Movement caught my eye, and I looked to see what it was. In the dim starlight, I could faintly see a deer-like creature with antlers flying toward the floating island meadow, its hooves pawing at the air. I stepped back and it landed directly in front of me. There was a red scarf-like thing around its neck. It bowed its head, its antlers brushing my shirt. It was enveloped in in bright white light. I closed my eyes against the light, and when it faded I saw a green and white hedgehog standing where the deer had once been. It had pink blossoms where its ears would have been. It looked up at me, black eyes twinkling kindly.

"You're... You're Shaymin," I whispered, astounded.

"Indeed I am," Shaymin said, voice powerful yet soft, and disembodied.

"Why am I turning into a Pokemon?" I asked.

"You inadvertently wished for it."

"No, Griffin and I wished to be healed, mot to be turned into Pokemon!" I exclaimed.

"It was the only way to heal you," Shaymin said calmly. "The disease you had was an incurable human blood mutation. There is nothing your... doctors can do to cure it, but since it's a human ailment..."

"So turning into Pokemon would rid Griffin and I of it," I finished, sitting down. "So why are you here?"

"To explain what's happening, and to make sure that you are grateful. I am the gratitude Pokemon after all."

"What do I have to be grateful for?! Besides not dying?"

"One would thank Jirachi first. Without Jirachi, you would due quite soon. You should also thank luck that your wish -out of millions made- was granted."

"That may be true, but know my life in over in a completely different way than that disease!"

"Don't act like you have never dreamed of being a Pokemon before. Almost everyone human child does at some point."

"That... That is true," I sighed. Shaymin smiled.

"Being a Pokemon isn't as bad as you think. All of the things you can see and hear, the adventures to have, the thrill of battling, the joy of having friends. That's to list only a few."

"How's it going to happen? The transformation?"

"In stages, everyday, and it will hurt."

"Goodie goodie."

"There there," it said, patting my leg with one of its paws. A deep humming resonated through the air, and Shaymin sighed.

"Lord Arceus requires that I return," Shaymin explained glumly. "Farewell, Nanobelle, and good luck to you and your cousin. May you be protected." Shaymin turned and leapt off of the floating meadow, traces of white light appearing below the cliff. Shaymin's sky form pranced off into the distance, fading into nothingness.

I got to my feet, then looked down to see a pink six-petaled flower sitting where Shaymin had once been. I picked up, and the world began to fade as a whisper filled the air.

"May you be protected..."

"Thank you," I whispered back as I woke up.

* * *

I bolted upright, breathing heavily. I calmed my breathing down, noticed a delicate pink blossom sitting on my lap; proof that the dream wasn't just a dream, and that I had seen Shaymin.

"Why..." I asked, laying back down. "Why me?"

"Because you're special," Cupcake said, jumping into my bed. She sniffed. "You smell like a Pokemon already. It's much better than human. And you were talking in Pokemon just a second ago. "

"Cupcake, I had a dream about Shaymin. It said that I would become fully Pokemon, and that it would hurt."

"Really? That's great!" Cupcake beamed, tail waving wildly. "Now you can be a Pokemon, like me!" She started chasing her tail, whacking me repeatedly in the face.

"Stop it!" I growled, pinning her tail down. "It's not great. My person life is over!" Then I recalled what Shaymin had said; that life as a Pokemon was nice, and that I would most likely enjoy it.

"But I do have the opportunity to have a good life as a Pokemon..." I whispered, half to myself.

"Will you stay here or go live in the woods?" Cupcake asked, licking a paw and drawing it over her ear.

"I don't know. I'd have to think about it."

"And where'd the flower come from?"

"Shaymin gave it to me, for some reason."

"Come and get it!" My mom called from downstairs.

I hopped out of bed, placing the flower on my dresser and changing into a blue T-shirt and shorts, then went downstairs to eat.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Griffin's house. I could hear squabbling on the inside; Alder, Aspen and Griffin. The door jerked open, revealing Griffin exasperated face, her eyes chips of ice. She relaxed visibly when she saw me, eyes melting into blue-green pearls. She had three wisps of hair curled on her forehead, possibly the reason why Aspen and Alder were snickering in the background.

"Come on," Griffin said, brushing passed me. "To the tree fort. I have something to tell you."

"I bet it's the same thing," I replied, following.

* * *

We say in the treehouse, facing eachother.

"You first," I said.

"Well, I can understand and talk to Pokemon." Griffin wrought her hands in her lap. "After dinner lsat night, I went into my room, and Tao followed. Once we were inside, he told me that I could talk to him now; he was really excited about it. He also said that I sounded like a Vulpix. "

"I talked to Cupcake, and she said that I could communicate with her because of the headache and lost voice. She also told me that I made Eevee noises, and commented this morning on how I smell like a Pokemon.

"I also had a dream that I was on a floating island, with stars all around. Then Shaymin came and said that you and I are going to turn into Pokemon, and that it would hurt." Griffin's eyes widened.

"How did this happen?" She asked.

"Jirachi. The disease we had was a human ailment, therefore if we were Pokemon, the disease would go away. Shaymin also said to be grateful. It may not be exactly what we had in mind, but we'll live. "

"Wow," Griffin breathed. "How fast will the changes happen?"

"Shaymin said everyday until we're full Pokemon."

Griffin scooted to sit beside me, rubbing her hand on my arm.

"Last night I had a dream that I was kidnapped by a group of Vulpix; they took me to their leader, a shiny Ninetales. The Ninetales told me that I needed to stay with them, so I could be with my kind, just like your dream with the Eevee. They all got mad when I said no, that I was a person, not a Vulpix. The Ninetales said to 'Just wait,' then I woke up."

"Interesting."

Suddenly a wave of heat washed over me, and I heard Griffin gasp in surprise. I leaned back against the wall as my ears erupted in pain.

"What manner of-" I stammered as I felt and heard muscles rip and stretch and lightning shoot down my spine. I clenched my teeth as a scream rose in my throat, and I grasped my ears, just to feel them warp and change, every distortion burning. They grew longer and wider, until I could no longer cup the in my hands. I let out a dull wail that I couldn't suppress and curled up against the wall. My ears felt like they were being pricked and poked by scorching needles as thin fur sprouted along the elongated lengths of the ears that were mine yet not.

I closed my eyes, red dancing where the darkness should reside. The pain faded from my head, only to reappear in my lower back. My spine was laced with fire as it burst through the skin between my pants and my shirt. Muscle distorted and burned as I writhed on the wooden floor. I peeled my eyes open and looked down my back to see a cord of bone and flesh extending from me, thrashing around as bushy fur grew from it with pinpricks of pain. I took a shuddering breath as my vision swam. I could hazily see Griffin collapse beside me before I passed out.

* * *

"Nanobelle! Griffin!" An unfamiliar voice called. I groggily opened my eyes, wincing at the light.

"Griffin!" The voice called again. "Griffin? Are you up there? Griffin!"

I sat up slowly, looking out the window and down the tree. Sitting at the bottom is Griffin's Growlithe, Tao.

"Nanobelle!" he exclaimed, getting to his paws. "Is Griffin up there with you?"

"I'm right here, my cousin moans from right beside me. I look over at her and gasped. Right where her ears would have been are red, cat-like ears instead.

"What is..." she asked, turning her head, jaw dropping in mid sentence. I reach up an grab my ears. My long, fuzzy...

"Oh, Arceus," I cursed, dropping my hands and turning my head. A light brown tail extended from the top of my shorts, the fur bushy and cream at the tip. It was about six inches long, and despite the bushiness the fur was sleek and shiny. I experimented, think if waving the tail, and it obeyed, side to side to side. I sucked in a breath, grabbing it and pulling it around my waist to show Griffin.

"Look! Look at it!" I yelled. She turned her head and pulled a short, snowy white tail into my sight, her face aghast.

"This is both totally awesome and totally not awesome."

"What are we going to do? If we go back home, we'll become full Pokemon in front of our families, forcing them to watch us change from their family members into pets, after undoubtedly having someone find out and have to appear in TV or something." Griffin's face clenched, and I knew she was thinking of being seen by people. It was one of her greatest fears, as well as mine. I nodded in understanding.

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked. "Cupcake did ask if we were going to stay or go live in the forest; maybe she was onto something. We could bring good and water and stuff, and then live with the other Pokemon. But we'd have to leave our family..."

"I think we'd be better off alone while we... change then having people we've known our whole live be around to watch." Griffin sighed

"I can't believe this is happening," she said softly.

"Like you said, it's both awesome and not awesome."

"I... I think we should leave," she whispered.

"Unfortunately, I think so too. It would be better to just disappear."

"Let's go pack up stuff," Griffin said, moving toward the trapdoor.

"Yeah," I sighed, sliding over to the hatch as she started to climb down.

Tao waited for us at the bottom.

"You're leaving?" he whimpered, brown eyes sad.

"Yes, The Awesome One," Griffin said, ruffling the fur on his head. "We're leaving. We don't want to cause our families trouble and stress."

"I don't like that name, and I don't want you to go. Who will take me on walks or scratch my ears right? And no one else takes care of me like you do."

"I'm sorry," Griffin whispered, hugging him.

"Maybe you can come into the woods when we're . . . full Pokemon," I suggested. "We don't want anyone to see us while we're changing, to see people they love in pain."

"But won't you need someone to protect you while you're asleep?" Tao asked.

"What do you mean, asleep?" Griffin looked at Tao critically.

"You've been passed out up there for a few hours," Tao explained. I checked my watch. It read 3:38.

"Griff, what time did we leave your house?" I asked.

"About 9:25-ish. What time is it now?"

"3:30. We've been up there, knocked out, for six hours."

Griffin pursed her lips. "Six? As in more than five and less than seven?"

I nodded.

"Are you sure you don't need anyone to protect you, or help you find food?" Tao asked.

"We'll be fine," Griffin said, rather doubtfully. "We're going to bring plenty of food and find as safe place to stay."

"And, after Griffin and I are full Pokemon, you and Cupcake can join us in the woods," I pitched in. "Maybe we could form a little Pokemon society to keep us company and find you a nice girl."

"How about you and Cupcake wait here at the treehouse everyday, and when Nanobelle and I are done we'll meet you."

Tao drooped his ears. "Okay. Are you absolutely, positively sure that you don't need anything?"

"Yep," I lied, putting a fake smile on my face. "C'mon, Griff. Let's go pack up." I began walking toward our houses, Griffin following with a sulking Growlithe behind her.

"So, we need to grab some food that won't spoil, a blanket, small pillow, and anything else you think that we'll need," Griffin planned.

"Should we leave a note or something, for our families?" I asked her. She was silent for a moment.

"No. How would you feel if Sage and Alder disappeared, leaving a note that they had to leave for an unexplainable reasons a few days after they were discovered to die and then saved? It may be better to just vanish."

"Yeah, that makes since," I sighed.

* * *

I jogged into the forest, a large backpack slung over my shoulder and Cupcake following me on her short legs. I had managed to sneak inside of my house- it wasn't hard, since my siblings were playing video games and my parents were sleeping- and I had nabbed the blanket and pillow from my bottom bunk, some apples, bread, crackers, bananas and a few bottled waters. I had also taken a notebook and two full mechanical pencils, and my special necklace. It had a silver moon hanging in the middle, flanked by two gray clumps of rock that my dad claimed to be chunks of Moonstone, and the clumps had silver stars on either sides. The string was laden by circular white beads.

Griffin was waiting for me at the base of a tree, Tao and a duffle bag at her feet. Her new cat-like ears were horizontal, and I guess that she was anxious.

"What did you bring?" I asked as I reached them.

"A mirror, some clothes, carrots, potatoes, some lint and matches, some blank paper and pencils, and a few water bottles. I also got my necklace," my cousin stated, holing up her own adornment.

Hers had five charms like mine, the center supposedly a shard of Fire Stone, then two small square garnets, and two pieces of granite shaped like plumes of smoke.

Cupcake plodded in a circle, happily carrying Shaymin's flower, which she had insisted on bringing, and being her optimistic self.

Tao was quite the opposite. He kept casting worried glances at Griffin, his ears low and tail touching the ground listlessly.

"That's good. There's probably some apple trees somewhere in the forest, and some wild strawberries too, so if our initial food supply runs out, we should be able to survive for quite a bit," I said. Griffin nodded, kneeling and petting Tao.

"You be good, okay?" she told him, a sob in her voice. "I'll see you in a few days. Explain to Cupcake what's happening." I knelt as well and grabbed my Skitty, holding her to my chest and stroking her.

"Don't forget your flower!" she mewed brightly.

"I won't," I promised, rolling my eyes. "I'm leaving, and I'll see you in a few days, Everyday, you are to come here with Tao. When Griffin and I are ready, we'll meet you here; then you can join us."

"Okay!" Cupcake chirped. "When I see you again, you'll be an Eevee."

I smiled darkly. "That's right,"

"And then we'll have fun and I'll evolve into a Delcatty and you'll evolve into something, and Tao will evolve into Arcanine and Griffin will evolve into Ninetales and we'll all battle eachother for fun and be friends!"

_That was one sentence... And she didn't even breathe._

I took the pink flower from her and carefully placed in my back pack, then turned to Griffin.

"Ready to go?" I asked her, trying to keep a cheerful tone but failing.

"Yeah," Griffin sadly agreed. She hugged Tao, then straightened and grabbed her duffle bag. I squeezed cupcake tight, then set her down, tears brimming in my eyes. I stood up, starting towards the woods, turning at the edge to wave. Griffin followed me, sobbing as she did.

"Take good care of our families," I told them.

"See you in a few days," Griffin promised. Cupcake waved her tail happily, while Tao just sat with is ears at their lowest and eyes miserable.

Together Griffin and I turned, both crying softly as we walked into the woods.

* * *

We walked for a long time, in silence. Our tears had since stopped, but our hearts will still heavy. We continued until we reached a small clearing. It had a squat tree with widespread roots and branches. The roots created a fair-sized cavity shallow in the ground, big enough for Griffin and I to sleep in.

The rest of the clearing was sandy and featureless, with clumps of grass at the edges.

We set up camp, Griffin digging a fire pit and lighting a fire with the lint and matches, and I hanging the baggie-held food on the tree branches, and placing the blankets, pillows and other such things in the cavity.

For dinner we stabbed potatoes and carrots with sticks and held them over the fire for a bit. They didn't taste bad, but certainly not great. They would have to do, though.

After dinner, I looked in the mirror that Griffin had brought. I marveled at my new ears, flopping them around to see what they could do. They weren't very tall and stuck out where my other ears had once been.

Next I inspected my tail. It too wasn't very long, only about six inches with bushy, soft brown fur tipped with cream. I practiced waving it, finding its range of movement amusing.

I looked over at Griffin. She was sitting in the dirt a ways away, facing me with a stack of paper and a pencil in hand. The utensil flew with soft, quick strokes and her face bore a look of concentration.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She looked up briefly.

"Drawing a picture of you, just for fun," she answered, still drawing. "But it's starting to get too dark."

I nodded, looking up at the sky and walking over to her, peering over her shoulder.

The picture was a rough sketch, with no face or hands, but everything else.

"It looks great," I commented with a yawn. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay," Griffin replied.

I straightened, walking to our cavity house and stooping to get in. I took off my shoes and socks, climbing into my covers and closing my eyes as sleep took me.

* * *

Thanks to Sky of Stars, Winter's Flight, and hawkflight of riverclan for reviewing to that last chapter, to Sky of Stars, creeperkit, Winter's Flight, and hawkflight of riverclan for favoriting, and to dragons790, Sky of Stars, Winter's Flight and creeperkit for following. Also, thanks to the 173 people who have viewed the story!

If you found any errors, please let me know so I can fix them, and let me know what you thought! Expect the next chapter sometime soon.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
